Field of Invention
The new Vise Mate described in this specification is an auxiliary mechanism that is designed to easily and quickly install on a standard shop vise and allow that vise to augment and increase the capacity for the size of a work object that the standard vise can hold.
A. Introduction of the Problems Addressed
Auxiliary devices for most vises have traditionally been complex to install onto a base vise in order to modify the ability of the base vise to hold an object or work piece. Often these auxiliary mechanisms require extra hand tools to install and are limited in design to work only with a specific brand or type of vise. Likewise, the mechanisms have been specially designed for a “parent vise” and focused on one limited manufacturing need.
B. Prior Art
Historically, vises and auxiliary mechanisms for vises have been a part of the technology improvement as the industrialization of the United States evolved. Several devices have attempted to improve upon parts of the problems as stated. In use, the prior art devices were often complex, difficult to install and limited in use. The new Vise Mate addresses these limitations and provides a solution to the stated problems.
Examples of prior auxiliary mechanisms for vises begin with U.S. Pat. No. 81,764 issued to Fisher (1868). This teaches a pair of drop-on face plates that provide no more additional work space. The device is stated to protect the surface finish of the work piece. Another improvement for vises was issued to Bergh as a U.S. Pat. No. 99,626 (1870). It teaches a face plate composed of copper, yellow brass or other soft, pliable metal. Although easily installed, this device adds no additional clamping capacity for the base vise.
Other examples include a U.S. Pat. No. 530,733 issued to Tower (1894) which teaches a separate steel jaw from the forging of the base vise. It uses a dovetail-like design as part of the attachment, but does not increase the capacity of the base vise. A U.S. Pat. No. 800,685 issued to Scoggins (1905) teaches a holder with an increased work piece capacity. It is held by fasteners requiring extra tools and is very narrow in its application to drill presses and the like.
A work holder face mechanism in U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,543 was issued to Fest (1945) that teaches a long, elastic attachment for vises. It is easily installed but does not provide an increased capacity.
A vise mechanism is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,470 issued to Kinney (1952). This tool shows a minimal increase to the capacity to hold a larger work piece. The prior art requires multiple fasteners and tools to install the device. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,319 issued toe Kazolias (1970) was focused at machining vises and not standard shop vises. It teaches parallel means for holding work pieces securely in a milling machine or the like. It shows no appreciable flexibility for use with standard shop vises and no increased work piece capacity. Range jaws for milling machines are similarly taught in a pair of patents. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,782 issued to Carlson (1978) and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,629 issued to Carlson (1983) both teach increases to the machine holding capacity, but both require tools and extra fasteners to attach the devices.
A slip-on jaw device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,654 issued to Chiappetti (1984). This tool easily installs but provides no expanded jaw capacity for the base vise. A pair of extender jaws are taught by a U.S. Pat. Des. No. 292,481 issued to Wolff (1987). These increase the capacity for the work piece but require pins or fasteners to install. The stability of the work piece is not addressed and can not be ascertained from the ornamentation depicted.
A recent device for vise jaws is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,813 B1 issued to Bowers (2001). This device requires installation tools, fasteners, and extra inserts. It reduces the capacity of the base vise. None of the prior art teaches all the features and capabilities of the Vise Mate.